AOZORA TRAIN
AOZORA TRAIN, (Lit. SKY TRAIN) is She is So High's first single. The lyrics are written by SATUSUKI-UPDATE and composed/arranged by U-ji aka RaychoruiP. Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 25 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 40 Sub-Unit Note Distributions H-suffixed numbers are the amount of holds in that sub-unit. The bottom number indicates combo range of that sub-unit. Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mou chotto Mou chotto Hontou no kotoba to sukoshi no yuuki de Sarette ikitaina aozora he Kimi to boku no sora he Sotto ne te o nobashite Kimi no sugata Ochiru koi no chuuousen Boku no hoho wa Yuragu kokoro suketeiru? Akogareteita sekai no sugoi hitotachi wa Nani iro no sora ni yowasa sutetandarou Hora Mou zutto sou gyutto Dakishimetai kedo iiwake o atsumete “Waratte, ijiwaruna sono koe de” Ienai kara semete Issho ni tsugi no eki made Mado kara kaze soyogu shanai Chick Tuck Train Kimi to boku no kyori Shimesu chairo no shiito Akirameteita kanau hazu no nai yume wa Kokoro no mashita de sora wo miagetetano? Hora mou chotto mou chotto Tashikana kotoba to sukoshi no yuuki de Saratte ikitaina aozora he Tokechau youna sora he Sotto ne te wo nobashite Dareka ga itteta Bokura ni dekiru koto de Ichiban daijina koto wa Tsutaeru koto Hora mou chotto mou chotto Honto no kotoba to sukoshi no yuuki de Saratte ikitaina doko made mo ...Aozora made todoke Hora Mou chotto mou chotto Hiraita kono te wo yuuki wo shibotte Saratte ikitaina aozora he Kimi to boku no sora he Gyutto ne te wo tsunaide |-| Kanji= もうちょっと　もうちょっと 本当の言葉と少しの勇気で されって行きたいな青空へ キミとボクの空へ そっとね　手を伸ばして キミの姿 堕ちる恋の中央線 ボクの頬は 揺らぐ心透けている？ 憧れていた世界のすごい人たちは 何色の空に弱さ捨てたんだろう ほら もうずっと　そうギュっと 抱きしめたいけど言い訳を集めて 「笑って、意地悪なその声で」 言えないからせめて 一緒に次の駅まで 窓から風そよぐ車内 Chick Tuck トレイン キミとボクの距離 示す茶色のシート あきらめていた叶うはずのない夢は 心の真下で空を見上げてたの？ ほら もうちっと　もうちょっと 確かな言葉と少しの勇気で さらって行きたいな青空へ 溶けちゃうような空へ そっとね　手を伸ばして 誰かが言ってた ボクらにできることで 一番大事なことは 伝えること ほら もうちょっと　もうちょっと ホントの言葉と少しの勇気で さらって行きたいなどこまでも 。。。青空までとどけ ほら もうちょっと　もうちょっと 開いたこの手と勇気を絞って さらって行きたいな青空へ キミとボクの空へギュっとね 手を繋いで |-| English= a little bit more, a little bit more with sincere words and a little courage at last to the blue sky we want to go to the blue sky belongs to you and me quietly, I extend my hand the sight of you, fading in the the central line of love My cheeks trembling, is my heart turning transparent? I wonder in what color of the sky did the great people we admired throw away their weakness? hey, all the way, firmly like this I want to hug you but instead I pile up excuses “please laugh, with your ill mannered voice” since I can’t say it, at the very least let’s be together until the next station from the window, the wind fluttered about the train car Chick Tuck Train The brown colored seat emphasized the distance between you and me the dream I have given up that will never come true, was it looking at the sky at the deepest part of my heart? Hey, a little bit more, a little tighter with a firmer words and a little bit of courage at last to the blue sky we want to go to to the sky that seemed to melt quietly, I extend my hand Somebody said within the things that we can do the most important thing is to convey hey, a little bit more, a little bit more with sincere words and a little bit of courage at last, to wherever we want to go ...reaching until the blue sky Hey a little bit more, a little bit more by combining together this open hand and courage at last, to the blue sky we want to go to the sky belongs to you and me, firmly we hold hands Category:Lyrics Category:Tokyo 7th Sisters Category:777☆SISTERS Category:SiSH Category:She is So High